


Advice From The Best

by lexiwritesalot



Category: Music RPF, Tech N9ne - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Music, Other, Relationship Advice, male-male friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiwritesalot/pseuds/lexiwritesalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi knows just what Evan needs to pull him out of his lonely brambles. He just needs a little advice, and who better to receive it from than from his idol?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice From The Best

p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica}  
p.p2 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Helvetica; min-height: 14.0px}

Evan had been running on adrenaline the whole night. Scratch that, the whole day, really. It had all started when he was woken up by the blaring of his favorite song, "Who Do I Catch" in his ear at a godawful time in the morning. After groaning and threatening to kill whoever had done this awful deed to him, he woke up a bit and found out who his victim would be, his best friend, socialite and musician extraordinaire, Lexi Flynn. Smiling and laughing at his anger, she sat on his bed and pulled something from behind her back. Evan did a double take. That wasn't really...could it be? IT WAS. a ticket and a backstage pass to see his favorite artist in the universe, Tech N9ne. He was actually going to meet tech n9ne. That woke him up significantly, and after thanking Lexi a thousand plus times and figuring out what to wear, he was on his way to the venue. 

He was bouncing in his seat the second he got there, taking advantage of the time he had because he knew he wouldn't be sitting for long. The opening act played and he enjoyed them, but he sighed because he knew Lexi would be better (she had opened for their European leg of the tour). And finally, the time came. Tech N9ne entered the arena with smoke and flames and the lot. 

The show was fucking amazing, and Evan enjoyed every bit of it. He didn't want it to end, except he did. Because as soon as it ended, he could go backstage and MEET TECH N9NE. he'd never admit it to anyone, but he had butterflies in his stomach. He was about to meet his idol. 

The show ended and he did his encore, and finally scurried offstage. Fans swam out in sheer awe of the amazing performer, but Evan had more deeds to take care of. He finally weaved his way to the backstage area and got out his pass, flicking it to the near comatose security guard who waved him off, muttering "One of Lexi's, whatever."

Evan, after getting lost almost seven times and nearly squealing with excitement, finally had tech n9ne in his focal area. He made eye contact, the the man looked at him, squinted and exclaimed "Aye, it's Lexi's boy! At least looks like it from the picture...you lexi's friend?" Evan nodded sheepishly. 

"ah, we've been expecting you!" Tech N9ne grinned. Nice to meet you sir, I'm guessing you know me?" Evan nodded. "Obviously." He laughed. "I'm Evan."

"nice to make your acquaintance." Tech shook his hand. 

"Now Lexi told me that you might have some questions for me. Is that true?"

"Definitely. You're my idol, man," Evan said. In his head he though "was that too awkward to say?"

"Dang! I'm flattered!" Tech said. "So what do you wanna know? Anything at all."

"Well honestly, let's talk about girls" Evan said with a chuckle. 

"Ah, the ladies..." Tech said with a sly grin. "I love me some ladies. You having girl troubles?"

Evan nodded. "I just don't know how to act around them. And it feels like whenever something good comes around, it gets ruined, and it sucks, man. I just don't know what to do."

"Ah yeah, I understand, I inderstand." Tech said coolly. "We have a lot in common, man. But what ya gotta do is play it cool. Act how you do around your friends. I mean, if you're cool enough to be friends with fuckin Lexi Flynn like we are, we gotta be good for something (A/N IM ONLY SAYIN THAT CUZ IM FAMOUS IN THIS). THe right girl will come around, you just gotta give it some time and not give up. That's what I say, you know what I'm sizzlin'??"

Evan nodded. "Thanks Tech," he said with a smile. "It's an honor talking to you."

Tech smiled. "You too, man. Hey. I'll give you my number, and if you need more lady advice, hit me up. Maybe I'll even get you a music lesson or two."

Evan nodded and exchanged info. He left, almost floating, with a grin on his face. Best night ever, by far. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written, at 10 pm, on request from my good friend Evane (known by the webs as evanthe3pic!!) Enjoy friends :)


End file.
